thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Rain
This is the story of Gemma Revlis, resident of District 4 and an only child. Her mother died of child birth and she spends most of her time fishing and swimming with her father and older siblings or hunting illigally. Prolouge My life was as perfect as I ever wanted it. I just caught one of the biggest fish in the ocean and the Peacekeepers let me keep it. And I hit a target's bullseye 100 yards away with my lucky bow and arrow set. Dad was so proud. He was in a real cheerful mood since the second love of his life said yes to his proposal. And we celebrated with some salmon. I have no idea how he paid for that, the most expensive fish in the whole district. Also, my older siblings are coming back tomorrow from whatever they do in the city. I haven't seen them in months! Life was perfectly perfect. But that was when my life was ''perfect. It was just ruined yesterday. Yesterday was my fourteenth birthday. My name was now entered in the Reaping bowl another time thanks to the Capitol. No matter what Dad said, he couldn't cheer me up. And whoop de doo, the reaping is tomorrow. I don't think I could stand dying. Chapter 1: The Reaping ''Gong! '' ''The 68th Hunger Games have now begun. I run as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia. I grab an aqua pack and a dagger. My hand closed around a silver bow when I hear a clang of metal. I spin around to see my crush aiming throwing knives at me. "Finn, no!" But it was too late, he threw the knife. '' ''And my death is rushing at an incredible speed towards me. I see me and Dad swimming and fishing. I see Dad giving me my sapphire necklace. I see Finn kissing me under the full moon. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. My eyes snap open and sit up. Thank goodness it was only a dream. I don't think I could stand Finn killing me. Beep. Beep. Beep.... "Shut up alarm clock," I say hitting the power button. I say good-bye to my room, just in case I am reaped. I pull back the curtains, it's raining. Lovely day for a lovely event. I take out my backpack and tiptoe down the stairs, careful not to wake up Dad. I fill my backpack with some snacks and knives and throw some boots on, a hoodie, and tie my hair back in a ponytail. I grab my bow and arrows and head towards the forest, boots squishing in the muddy streets. "Good morning, Gemma" I look up to see Head Peacekeeper Dan smiling down at me. "Good morning Dan" "Where you off to on Reaping day? Not running away right?" I laugh and say,"Of course not, just off to practice." He nods and tells me Finn is waiting in the forest. And to tell the guard at the Gate, Dan said I can go. So I do, and the grumpy guard opens the Gate. I wander the forest until I see Finn's head. But wait- there's another head next to him! I load my bow and demand them to turn around with their hands up. They immediatly stop talking and slowly turn with their hands up. They laugh when they see it's me and I laugh at them because the second person is our mentor, Finnick Odair. "What's up Gem?" I laugh, "Just thinking that Finn was cheating on me" It took us at least ten minutes to stop laughing. "Oh my god Gemma," Finn giggled, "You gotta stop worrying that I'm gonna cheat on you. For Finnick." That just made us laugh even harder. About twenty minutes later, we settled down enough for us to start training. Finn and I shot trees with daggers and arrows, and Finnick nodded his approval. Soon, he took out two tridents and handed them to us. Wow, it was our first time using these. "You guys are ready," he said, "And it's good to know how to use many weapons in case you lose one." After about an hour, Finnick told us how quickly we learned to use the tridents. "One more thing," he added, "Swords" Finn got it right away, slashing branches off trees left and right. I couldn't get a good grip on it and it felt unbalanced. The guys just enjoyed seeing me drop it and attempting to cut a bush. Soon, the town clock chimed noon. The reaping was in one hour, and I still sucked at the sword. Finnick took one look at my long face and laughed. "It's ok, Gemma. You can always practice at the Training Center." He winks and I follow him and Finn out towards the Plaza. The rain has lightened up quite alot and I head home to change out of my rain-soaked clothes. Dad greets me at the door. "Good luck out there kiddo. I'll be crossing my fingers. I'd stick around but I gotta go stock up on food while there's still a sale. See ya at the Reaping!" And with that he kissed me on the forehead, ruffled my hair, and walked out the door. I sighed. I don't think he could stand losing his wife and daughter. ~ I stand anxiously next to the other girls. We shuffle our feet and twirl our hair. I glance around for our escort. Whatever the heck her name is. Then the clock strikes one. And all of a sudden my blouse feels too tight and I start sweating even though it was 60 degrees. That's pretty cold for a southern district. Suddenly, I spot the familiar hot pink head approaching the stage and I swallow a lump in my throat. "I think to add some hype today," she says cheerfully, "I will pick from the boy's bowl first." She reaches in and shuffles the papers around, selects one, and pulls it out. She reads the name and announces: "Leo Aiklap" My heart skips a beat and I gasp. I watch Finn's little brother clench his fists and march up to the stage. "Excellent!" the escort cried clapping her hands together, "Any volunteers?" A hesitation from the boys. And then, "I will!" The familiar voice catches my breath, and I try to blink back tears while Finn stomps up the stage, scowling. "Exellent, exellent!" the escort exclaimed. I squeeze my eyes shut, picturing a beautiful, peaceful meadow. And this Reaping is all a dream. The Hunger Games don't exist. They don't exist. They don't ex- "And the girl tribute is: Gemma Revlis!" Chapter 2: Trains and Training I suck in my breath and cover my mouth. No this isn't possible. This isn't happening.... I walk up slowly hands still covering my mouth, tears running down my face. "Any volunteers?" I don't hear anyone say anything. Just murmuring, like they're deciding whether to volunteer or not. Dad and me are pretty well known, and people always tell me I'm probably one of the only nice Careers that ever lived. Well, not to brag or anything but I always clean up trash, entertain the elderly at the Nursing home, etc etc. "Well then," exclaimed our too cheerful escort, Joyce, that's her name, "on to the Justice Building!" Finn and I are led away, towards the ivy-covered train-station and its neighbor: the red brick Justice Building. I feel like a prisoner being led to her death. Oh wait. I am. I sit on a bench while what seems like every citizen of district 4 comes up to me and tells me that I'll do great. I nod and say thanks as some leave the building and others tell Finn the same thing or tell him to keep me safe. Whatever, like that's ever going to happen. He's going to end up turning on me and killing me in front of the rest of the Careers. Finally, Dad comes up to me and hugs me tight. "Good luck out there, my little gem of the ocean!" I hug him back and I realize something. He hasn't called me that since, well, it's been a while. I hug him one more time and then I'm led away and onto the train. As it pulls away from the station, I gazed out the window as my home shrunk farther and farther away along with the waving figure of my father. I ''have ''to win these Games. ~ I skipped lunch and dinner and spent the whole train ride in my room. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling wondering what I was going to do. How was I going to win? Was I going to win? Was I going to die? Will it be painful? I pushed those last two questions out of my head and focused on the first question. How was I going to win? I needed a strategy. As I thought, a smile slowly made it's way onto my face. My plan was set. I rolled over and fell asleep. And dreamt of home. ~ "Ow" "Well maybe if you held still I wouldn't keep messing up." "Well sorryy" "Don't you back talk me" I stuck my tongue out at Monique, the meanest of my prep team. And she was trying to fit me into my chariot ride outfit. It wasn't very comfortable. Or pretty in any way. What kind of district four tribute wears a puke green dress? Maybe it was actually for district eleven or some other unlucky female tribute. It wasn't pretty at all. It looked like grass. Whoops, my mistake, it acutally is grass. "Get that crap off of her!" I spun around causing Monique to let out a string of cuss words. I was relieved to see a young man, kinda hot, he must be my stylist. "Hello, Gemma. I'm Ari your stylist." "Hi Ari" He smiled at me but frowned when he saw Monique still sewing the hideous dress on. "Monique," he barked, "What do you think your doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted. Ari fumed but tried to keep his cool. "You're putting f***in crap on her! GET IT OFF!" "And why should I?" I looked at the rest of my prep team to see them gaping at Monique and Ari. Wow, that is a really amazing window. I'm just gonna stare at it until- Ari stomped over to Monique, raised his arm, and smacked her. Across the face. Hard. "Ooooohh burn!" Monique got up, screamed every swear word in the dictionary (which I covered my ears after the 5th word), opened the window I was so facinated in, and jumped out. But not before flipping us all off. Wow. Well, good. She deserved to die. Ari fumed while staring out the open window. Then he took a deep breath and turned to me with a warm smile on his face. "Sorry Gemma," he pulled out a box and opened it. "Here's the real outfit you need." I gaped and smiled back: "It's perfect. Now get me out of these rags." ~ "Wow, you're...I don't know. No words describe how beautiful you are." I blush fiercly and thank Finn. He really does care about me. I stand proudly in our ocean-blue chariot as we ride out to face the quiet crowd. They turn their attention away from amazing 3 and gape at stunning us. Finn grabs my hands and we wave. I also blow kisses, I'll get good sponsers that way. The crowd gets over its shock and screams hysterically. I think we're a hit. And I know why. Our chariot sparkles blue like a still lake glittering in a sunset. Finn is wearing a dark blue tuxedo that resembles a storm brewing. And me, well, I don't want to brag but I'm actually pretty. I wear a dress that looks exactly like a waterfall. And sometimes you can see rainbows. Over it, I wear a small shawl that looks like our chariot. Soon, the crowd cheers my name and throw flowers of every color imaginable. Suddenly, Finn grabs my face and kisses me. The crowd, well, they're going to end up losing their vocal cords. ~ Finn and I dismount the chariot and are greeted by the rest of us Careers. The guys give me hi-fives and the girls scream and tell me how great I did and how beautiful I am. I thank them and tell them they're beautiful too, but they reply that their stylists are fatty acids. We all laugh and I realize I made some new friends. Shame only one of us might survive. ~ Category:Silveraqua16 Category:Fan fictions